Alone and hated or not?
by The Bad Touch Trio Girl
Summary: Russia is in pain from being so alone and hated. But is he really alone? Suck at summaries but is better than it sounds.


Alone and hated...or not?

**A/N: I'm doing this story because there is not one story out there like this. I searched and searched and searched but no.**

**So here is my version of a Russia hurt/Comfort story...**

**Disclaimer: YAY I OWN HETA-Oh wait no I don't. I'll just go to the corner now *Starts growing mushrooms***

* * *

Alone and hated.

The two words Russia could describe himself with.

He knew it, everyone knew it.

Alone and hated.

No one cared for him, liked him, loved him even.

Russia looked at the mirror in front of him and punched himself in the eye, slapping, pinching himself all over.

He had to leave for the world meeting now; nothing was really noticeable but the black eye he had giving' himself. With a sigh of frustration, anger and sorrow he left for the G8 meeting leaving his metal pipe behind.

TIME SKIP~

He sat there as everyone filed in. He sat there silent not bothering anyone; unusual for the big Russian.

Others were glancing over to him confused as to why he was so silent; but no one dared to go near him. Except his sisters of course.

Belarus and Ukraine went up to there brother, worried to as why he was so quite "Big Brother?" Belarus asked.

The Russian man looked over at his older and Younger sister "Da?" He said quietly.

The two glanced at each other "Are you alright? Your quite quiet today."

Russia nodded "Da I'm fine."

Ukraine noticed his black eye "Big brother, what happened to your eye?!" She said in panic.

She tried to touch his eye but he caught her wrist but didn't hurt her "Please don't touch. And don't worry I'm fine."

He put her arm back down "Lithuania, Latvia, Eatonia!" He shouted.

The three rushed over "Y-Yes Russia" they shook with there natural fear.

"I no longer need your services, your free to go."

The Baltic's stopped shaking and looked at him "What?"

"I said your free to go" Russia gave them a weak smile; one that would not send chills down there spine or give them any sense of fear.

The Baltic's nodded "Thank you Russia, we'll come by to get our stuff."

"No need, I have your items here" Russia took out three bags and handed each one to the correct owner "Thank you for staying with me for a little while" The Baltic's noticed the sad glint in Russia's eyes.

"Brother are you sure your ok?" Belarus asked one last time.

He nodded "Da," he looked at the rest of the meeting to see it looking at him in confusion, he stood up "I think I'll leave" and he left without saying another word.

The Russian trudge through the snow back to his non-cozy house. He opened the door and switched the light on.

He was met with Silence.

Silence.

It had never felt so lonely.

The Russian was angry and upset at himself and started smashing everything in the house precious vases from different eras, glass figurines he liked to collect because they were cute.

He eventually stopped, panting hard coming down from his high. Not even one thing was still intact (Except the TV and Kitchen.)

He felt something wet falling down his face; he put a gloved hand to his face "What's this?" He pulled his hand back to see tears "Am I crying?" He put his hand down and leaned against the wall "So this is what crying is like."

He collapsed to his knees and then to his side; glass shards shoving into his side and in his face; he sobbed hard trying to scrub away the tears "W-Why am I so weak? I'm hated by everyone and I'm alone because of it, it's my fault I'm so alone and hated!" He wailed.

He was lifted from his mortifying position, he let them lift him up but was still confused who it was. One of them then walked in front of him and sat on there knees; it was his sister Ukraine.

She hugged him and kissed him on the forehead "I knew something was wrong, you can't sneak anything past Big sister."

Russia pushed her off him "Please go away." He said putting his head down.

Ukraine was confused "Why?"

Russia shook his head "Please just leave." He asked once more.

"Russia please."

_'Why must she be so persistent?' _He shook with anger and slapped her face "GET OUT!" He stepped back feeling guilty of his deed "I-I'm sorry" he whispered as he ran out the room.

"BIG BROTHER!" _'Belarus?' _He ignored her and ran to the bathroom. He locked it shut and put his back against the door and buried his head back into his arms "I'm a monster."

A pounding on a door startled him "Big Brother! Please open the door!" '_Ukraine...'_ He sobbed louder.

"Big Brother Please!"_ 'Belarus again.'_ He didn't move just sobbed.

There was the creak of the door behind him and he looked over his shoulder to his sisters crying. He scrambled to his feet and tried to push himself against the bathroom wall hoping it would make him disappear "Please leave me alone!" He begged. He knew they were only scared of him and were here to laugh at his weakness.

But they were silent Belarus and Ukraine walked up to him once more and hugged him "Big Brother calm down."

"Please big brother tell us what's wrong," Belarus said "We want to help you."

Russia shook his head "No you don't, your all scared of me and hate me no one will ever care for me. Why can't I die? Why can't this torturous cycle end?"

Ukraine and Belarus's eyes widened.

Belarus looked up at her crying brother and slapped his face. He made no attempt at flinching or movement. A bright red hand print blossomed on his cheek.

Ukraine clutched her sisters hand and gave a glare. Belarus ignored her look and turned back to her brother. She pulled her hand back and lifted his sleeves; he whimpered as they gasped.

There were scars all over his arms but they didn't look like they were done with a knife...but by hand. Belarus hugged her brother tight, burying her face in his chest "I'm sorry big brother."

"I'm sorry little brother."

Russia wasn't sure how to react but hugged his sisters burying his face in there hair "I'm sorry, I'm so stupid."

"No your not Brother we're the stupid ones, we're the ones who made you feel this way." Ukraine said.

"Everytime I hit someone with the pipe was because I was trying to protect someone else, The only reason I took over the Baltic states was to at least pretend someone cared. But all in the end my actions came out wrong. You all thought I was a monster and I am, I really am..." He trailed off sobbing into his sisters hairs.

Ukraine rubbed her brothers back "Shhhhh calm down brother"

TIME SKIP~

Belarus and Ukraine they said they were staying with him from now on to keep him company.

Currently Russia stood out in the snow watching it fall. He tilted his head up and let it fall on his face.

It was cold. But...nice.

He sighed. Today hadn't been so bad, it had actually been ok.

The wounds on his face and body had been bandaged up, his sister where nicer now and Belarus had promised to stop asking to marry him.

He felt warm and fuzzy '_Must be happiness' _he thought "Brother?" "Big Brother?" He opened his violet eyes and looked at his sisters "Why are you outside?" Belarus asked.

He smiled a genuine one "Just enjoying the snow." He said nothing more and turned back around.

He heard the crunch of snow under his sisters feet move closer to him. His hands were seized by both his sisters, he looked at them and they smiled. He retuned the smile and looked back out to the snow covered grass; his sisters

There was one word to describe this.

Perfect.

* * *

**A/N: Cue the 'awwwww' **

**Please leave a review my fellow writers.**

**-Signed**

**The Bad Touch Quartet Hehehehehe~**


End file.
